


the mission is (what matters)

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Character of Color, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was unusual for a Terran, though, this teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the mission is (what matters)

Though Atlantis had remained on Earth much longer than Teyla would have preferred, the months on Sheppard's homeworld brought with them several much needed changes. Among them, several gaps in the city's administration had been filled at last, including a mind-healer to take up Kate Heightmeyer's duties and a teacher of children. Torren was not the first child to walk the city's halls in modern times, and he would not be the last.

He was unusual for a Terran, though, this teacher; a tall man with an earring in one ear and scars that better fit the warrior she sensed beneath his skin than the suits he wore in the city. She waited until she had an opportunity to ride with him in a jumper to her people's world, then gently broached the subject, asking why he had come.

"The government said I was the closest thing they had to an experienced educator in an environment under siege from monsters," he replied with a strange, distant smile. "And-- given the opportunity to escape a world determined to protect my mother's killer? I took it."

Teyla inclined her head, leaving further questions for later. That was a motivation she could understand.


End file.
